Fun With Pokemon: Chapter 1
by YMA6Konata34
Summary: Emi has always wanted a Pokemon. But what will happen when she finally gets her hands on one? Let her lewd adventures begin :3 NSFW OC (requests for future chapters welcome)


My fingers rubbed along my soaking wet slit before slipping delicately into my pussy as my hands massaged the small mounds on my chest, lewd love juices dripping on the sheets below as I writhed around in ecstasy.

I desperately fingered my pussy, seeking my orgasm as more of my cum soaked the sheets below, my fingers running over my hard pink nipples as more moans escaped me, my panties discarded around my leg.

I slipped a second finger into my tight hole as my body shuddered from the pleasure, loud erotic moans escaping me as my wonderful orgasm drew closer and closer. With one final finger into my hole I felt my pussy convulse and clamp down on my fingers as orgasm took over my body, causing me to moan aloud with pleasure as my body shook uncontrollably, my love juice staining the sheets once again. As I recovered I pulled my fingers away, giving them a little lick before resting against the pillow as I bathed in the afterglow.

Sorry if that seemed a little lewd, I went a little overboard when I started masturbating, looking at pokemon sex on the internet drives me crazy, even if it is a little wrong. I've always had a fascination with pokemon, especially doing lewd things with them. That's exactly why I can't wait till tomorrow, I'll finally have my very own pokemon.

With that thought I drifted off to sleep, awaiting the next day with eager anticipation, my pussy still wet with juices as I drifted into slumber~

"Emi wake up, the professor is here!" I heard my mother call as I sat up, noticing my wet panties were still bunched around my ankles.

"Damn" I exclaimed to myself as I quickly changed my panties and hurried down the stairs, immediately seeing my mum standing at the front door.

"Morning mum" I smiled as I almost fumbled down the stairs, scratching my head absent mindedly.

"Morning to you too, just get up" Mum giggled sarcastically.

"Very funny, and good morning to you too professor" I smiled, giving the professor a bow as I made sure my hair wasn't too messy in the mirror, looking back with an innocent look on my face, blushing as I did.

The professor fiddled within his lab coat before reaching in and pulling out a small round ball.

"I assume you know what I'm here for Emi, and I hope you're ready to take on the responsibilities that come with the territory of owning and caring for a pokemon, its going to be a lot of fun but also a lot of hard work if you don't apply yourself and try your best, that goes double for a rare pokemon like this" The professor lectured me as I stood there, enthralled by the mesmerizing pokeball in his hands.

I stepped a little closer, ready to accept the pokemon, but before I could get my hands on it my mother stepped in my way, probably ready to lecture me like the professor did

"And remember, if I see you causing any trouble you'll have that pokemon taken away quicker than you can blink missie" My mum decreed as she waves her hands like she was giving orders.

"Yeah yeah mum, you said before" I sighed, hoping the professor was ready to hand over the pokeball.

"Well, I expect a lot from you, and I'll be back to check in after a few days have passed to see how things are going" The professor told me as he handed over the pokeball, a bright energetic smile painted across my face.

"Thank you so much professor" I cheered, giving him a sudden hug before rushing upstairs with my new pokemon.

I immediately opened my door and plopped onto my bed, placing the pokeball down next to me, ready for the big reveal. One big problem was that the professor never mentioned which pokemon it was going to be and whether or not I could actually keep it in the house. I brushed off this thought and hastily pushed the button in the middle of the pokeball... and the it came out.

After an abnormal bright red flash a small adorable yellow creature appeared before me, his eyes looking up at me in confusion as he found himself in my room... and he was definitely a male.

"Hey little guy, my name is Emi and I'm gonna be your new master" I stated proudly, waving at the Pikachu that stood before me.

"Pika?" the pikachu turned his head suddenly as it seemed to be eyeing my chest, I blushed a little before looking down at him again, noticing something his lewd... h-he was hard.

"W-what are you looking at!?" I asked, quickly covering my chest which caused him to smile.

"Pika Pika!" the little guy exclaimed, his little feet moving him forward a little bit.

I recoiled suddenly, falling back on the bed, my panties now in full view of the Pikachu... but isn't this what I wanted, I desperately wanted to get fucked by a pokemon so shouldn't now be my chance?

After thinking for a moment, I took the chance, quickly discarding my panties and shirt and spreading my legs, I was now completely naked in front of my new pokemon, his hardening little cock making it all the more clear he was enjoying it.

"Is this what you want little guy?" I spread my legs, rubbing a finger along my slit as I stared at him.

"P-Pika Pi" he moaned as I saw his hands wander down to his throbbing little member, luckily I got there before him, wrapping my hands around it and licking lovingly at the tip. Taking the taste of Pikachu's pre-cum into my mouth, swallowing it quickly.

"hehe, you're pretty big for such a little guy" I smirked, taking the tip into my mouth as I bobbed my head on it slowly, getting used to the taste of my first cock as I heard him continue to moan from the feeling, more pre-cum shooting into my mouth.

"Pika, Pika" his moans became more consistent as I took his length deeper into my mouth, rubbing my fingers down his little shaft before fondling his balls. They were soft and cute as my spare hand wandered down my body, slipping between my legs as I rubbed at my own dripping wet slit. I quickly began fingering myself lovingly, feeling the Pikachu's cock throb more and more from my mouth, taking all the pre-cum I could as my own juices soaked my fingers. I couldn't wait for him to lick my pussy.

All of a sudden I felt a sudden jolt, it wasn't quite painful but added to the experience as I was jolted again as I felt the pokemon cock throb violently in my mouth before releasing a hot load of cum onto my tongue and down my throat. I pulled away as I swallowed it down, feeling the rest of the hot sticky milk covering my face as I licked my lips, swallowing down the remainder as I gave Pikachu a lewd little kiss.

I think I'll call you Kita" I smiled, my cheeks still covered in cum.

"So" I smirked as I laid back, spreading my legs further and plunging a finger into my pussy.

"Do you wanna fuck me?"


End file.
